High frequency clocks in electronic devices are often generated by a phase lock loop (PLL) circuit. Usually, the PLL circuit inputs a very accurate low frequency reference clock and generates a high frequency output clock that is phase aligned with the reference clock. If the phase alignment is achieved, the PLL is said to be in a lock-state. In many electronic devices, the output clock of the PLL is not used until the lock-state is established.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.